


Hat Kid's Encore

by yozenfrogurt



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, comments are appreciated!, ik theres like way too much snatcher content out there but like....tragic noodle is good, just gals bein pals with a soul eating monster...as you do, maybe eventually, real soon deh ray hours round here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozenfrogurt/pseuds/yozenfrogurt
Summary: Hat Kid is back, with Bow Kid in tow! Unfortunately for Snatcher. Well, if he can bother them as much as they bother him, he'd consider that a net gain.Just some post-game bonding centered around Snatcher, Hat Kid, and Bow Kid.
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Hat Kid's Encore

The forest had been slow in the soul department lately. Nothing to worry about, really, but it'd been boring all the same. Just as well, too--Snatcher leafed through the worn pages of a book, leather warped and peeling. (Finally, some peace. It had been some time since that wretched Hat Kid left--he couldn't say how long, time was tricky in his forest--but if he never saw that child again, it would be too--)

Snatcher stiffened--there was definitely someone nearby. No, two someones, hurrying and whispering--somewhere close. Almost as if in a trance, he dog-eared the page, slid it onto the side table, and crept toward the pattering footsteps.

He found their source fast enough. Two small figures, hand in hand. Their silhouettes wavered in the dark mist of the forest. Snatcher slunk along the shadowy path until they were almost directly in front of him. Then he summoned up the roiling purple flames and surged upwards and threw back his head and cackled, and yelled--

"Hi!" she chirped.

He blinked and looked down. Hat Kid looked back up at him with a cheeky smile, holding hands with another little girl. Snatcher's face split into an even wider (and definitely even more diabolical) grin. 

"LOOK WHO'S COME TO VISIT!" He slid up close to Hat Kid, scruff bristling, and she giggled. "Didn't I tell you to scram, kiddo? Don'cha know what's good for you? Unless...you'd like another contract! Couldn't get enough, huh?" He swooped towards her companion, shadowy body coiling around his fiery arena. "And you've brought another soul for me. How thoughtful!" 

"This is Bow Kid," she said, and patted her on the back. Snatcher looked her up and down--her knees were knocking, her free hand was stuffed in the cat-face pocket in her green cardigan. A perky bow tied up her tight-curled hair. Snatcher leered at her (she looked like she was about to cry), then guffawed and shot back up.

"You shouldn't have bothered! If her soul is half as much trouble as yours was, you can get her out of here."

"That sounds like a really good idea, Hat," muttered Bow Kid.  


"It's ok." Hat Kid winked. "Snatcher's a softy."

" _ Softy???  _ Kid, do you even remember who you're talking to?" His pocket dimension melted around him, and the gloomy forest stretched out around them once again. A few minions, long used to the Boss's shouting, wandered near at the sight of the familiar top hat. 

"I recall you were begging me not to leave." 

Snatcher rubbed his hands together. "That was a simple request to extend our business relations!"

"He was hanging onto my ship with a Mafia goon and the directors," Hat stage-whispered to Bow. "I had to push 'em off with a broom." 

"You're insufferable, kid. Don't suppose you'd like to sign another contract? For old times' sake?" 

"When DJ Grooves marries the Conductor, old man."

As Snatcher huffed and turned back to his tree, the kids trailed behind him, talking in hushed tones. He caught the words "souls", "soon-deh-ray", "don't worry".

"You're back!" said a minion. "That's odd, people usually only come here once." As soon as one spoke, there was a clamor and surge of other voices. 

"You look as alive as ever!"

"Who's the newbie?"

"The Boss was so sad when you left."

Hat Kid scoffed. "Right."

"It's true!" 

"Are you coming to visit often?"

Snatcher rolled his eyes and slunk faster. There was a chipper "Sorry, gotta run! I'll see you around!" behind him. As soon as he had reached his tree and curled up in his chair, the kids burst into his room, tracking god-knows-what on the carpet. Hat Kid met Snatcher's grimace and smiled impishly. 

Snatcher said, "Why are you here."

She smiled at him, then turned back to her companion. "Come on, Bow, let's have fun."

"Here?"

"Yeah! Wait, hold on." She doffed her top hat; a stack of picture books and coloring packets peeked out underneath. Bow clapped and grabbed the pile of papers.

"You're the best, Hattie! Did you bring crayons?"

"Yup!" 

Snatcher glanced over at the kids (the Bow Kid was laying on her stomach in the center of the room, scribbling in a thin packet with red crayon. The glossy cover stuck out, revealing the words "Aerospace Propulsion Engineering and YOU!" in bubble letters). Beside her, Hat Kid was looking over his bookshelf. Every so often, she'd push a book back with her umbrella. 

"Hey, kiddo. Don't touch." 

Hat Kid ran her grubby hands along the spines and pulled one out at random. "Where did you get all of these, anyways?"

"A long, long time ago…" He stared out into the forest. "I lived somewhere deep in the trees. There were no annoying kids there. It was called…" He snapped his own book shut and glared at the kids, who looked back up at him. "Nunya."

Hat stuck out her tongue and plopped down on the carpet, flipping through the book. Bow chuckled and returned to her coloring, her fear evaporating quickly. 

"I didn't know you liked romance." As Hat Kid settled on a page, her face colored, she grimaced, and she gingerly shut the book. "Wow. That's strong stuff."

"I don't."

"Well, why do you have it, then?"

"You ask too many questions. In a place like this, sometimes kids like that  _ disappear _ ."

They were just bantering as per usual, and his grin was unwavering, but there was something underlining the words, something tired and almost sad. Hat Kid didn't push it--she pouted and set the book back in the shelf, plopping down beside Bow. 

The rustle and rattle of the forest seemed to slow to a dull hum. There was no sun, but it felt for all the world like a lazy afternoon, time moving like a golden syrup. The kids colored and talked and occasionally bothered Snatcher, who shooed them off with a snide comment. 

After a fairly long spell without anyone jumping on the armrest or tugging at his tail, Snatcher peeked over his book to find the two of them curled up on the floor. Hat Kid was flat on her stomach, hands tucked beneath her chin and elbows splayed. Bow Kid's arms were draped over her back, and her head rested on Hat's shoulder. Snatcher grinned and curled around them as noiselessly as he could. He leaned in close...and shouted, "GOOOOD MORNING!"

He jerked back as the kids jumped, disoriented, and cackled. Hat Kid groaned and rubbed her eyes, while Bow Kid rolled onto her back, blinking. 

"Oh, look at the time." He nodded towards the grandfather clock. "Time for you to leave. Go sleep in your spaceship or whatever."

"You have way too much fun bullying kids," Hat Kid mumbled.

"That's just my way of showing how much fun a contractually obligated BFF can be." 

"We do--don--" Bow Kid stifled a yawn. "We don't wanna go back. We just got here! You're the only one we visited so far."

That was news to him. "Don't you have any other friends?"

Hat rolled her eyes. "She  _ said _ we just got here. We're visiting Dead Bird Studio next."

"Oh! Oh, is that the one with your movies?" Bow's eyes sparkled. "Did you know, Snatcher, they only had tapes! Hattie had to rig up a special camera to even play the movies on the ship!"

"Barbaric," Snatcher drawled. "You know, back in my day we didn't even have movies."

"That's so sad," Bow Kid said, at the same time Hat Kid said, "That's 'cuz you're so old." Then they both giggled.

"Very funny." Snatcher flicked his tail as they rose up and chattered amongst themselves. Their drowsiness had evaporated, and they scooped up the loose crayons and coloring packets with vigor. Hat Kid flipped up her hat, set the supplies on her head, and covered her head once again. 

"We'll be off now!"

Snatcher snorted.  "Like I care."

"You sure you won't miss us too bad, Gramps?"

"Don't call me that, kiddo."

Hat Kid poked at his chair with her accursed blue umbrella. "Gramps, Gramps, Gramps--"

"That's it. Out." Snatcher made to rise, and the kids squealed with laughter. Hat grabbed Bow's hand and the two of them leapt out of the hollowed tree, waving and blowing raspberries. 

"See ya 'round, Snatch!"

"Not if I see you first, kiddo." He settled back into his armchair. As he flipped through the familiar old book, knives and poison emblazoned on the pages, the ghost of a smile lingered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> wow first multichapter work...let's see how this works out! I have roughly 4 chapters planned but it may become more or less depending on motivation/time.  
> AHiT is such a fun and charming game! this is kind of a de-stress write for me so it may not be of the Best Quality...but I hope it's some fun to read.  
> edit: ok im rly sorry but its been months and my motivation has kind of waned...for now, thisll be a standalone. i do have a very, very rough draft that i may shape up if my terrible brain latches onto ahit again, but my energy has kind of dried up. i still very much love these dudes tho :,) thank you very much for the kudos and kind comments!


End file.
